The Samurai Empire
The Samurai Empire is the Hundred Ninety-Eighth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in November 16, 2017. Synopsis The Origins of Xen and Samurai Jack was written in the very journal before Eggman's rise to power. Meanwhile Shinichi and the Mushroom Rebels are being attacked and are forced into finding a new base of operations by the Eggman Army led by Lelouch. Plot The Episode begins in each Arc. The Truth behind Konoha Republic= At the reconstructed Echo base on Hoth, young builder Jesse, his friends Olivia and Axel, and their pet pig Reuben go to the Endercon building competition, which they lose every year to a rival team called the Ocelots. Despite this, they manage to build an impressive contraption (determined by the player), which Ocelot member Aiden jealously sabotages, scaring off Reuben. Jesse goes after Reuben, and the two are saved from mobs by their friend Petra, who convinces Jesse to help her with a business deal: selling a Wither skull for a diamond. Back at the competition, the deal goes bad when Ivor, the man Petra sells the skull to, rips her off and flees. Jesse and Petra, joined by Axel, Olivia and the sympathetic0 Ocelot leader, Lukas, follow Ivor into an underground laboratory. There, they discover him making a Wither, an incredibly dangerous creature, but are unable to stop him. The creature attacks the event and targets Shinichi, a member of the legendary Order of the Crystal, whom Ivor seems to know. Ivor loses control of the Wither, which, with the power of the special 'command block' implanted in the Wither's chest, transforms into an advanced, more horrific version of itself, called 'The Wither Storm'. It then remembers Shinichi Gekko as it's weakness, Shinichi manages to pull it out from the inside transforming it into a regular Wither. Shinichi tells Jesse that Order of the Crystal fought the Hydra in the Twilight Forest by using the Command Block as a dice only for it to spawn the "Ender Dragon of Twilight" and story before Ender Dragon battle in "The End" battle that made the Order famous was entirely: Steve, riding on Endy, used the Command Block to create the Ultimate Weapon that will slay the Ender Dragon; the Master Sword. Ivor left the Order in disgust and summoned the Wither Storm to show the universe both who the Order of the Stone and the "Order of the Crystal" really are: liars and frauds. |-|Fourth Pescan War= =Part 1= When Shinichi was given the old journal of the Millennium Triforce, he reads and narrates the chapter, the Samurai Empire. The Emperor narrates the story, Mushroom Rebels explaining how he ruled a large and mighty kingdom before Queen Pesca's death. The Emperor protected his family from band of outlaws who ambushed their ride. His son had to see his dad kill the outlaws in order to protect their family. The Emperor later admitted to his child that he didn't want to kill the outlaws but he was forced to. The Emperor and his family participates in Queen Pesca's funeral and passing of a successor ruling the Mushroom Kingdom. Meanwhile young Jack playing in a field of reeds hunting a grasshopper, mimicking how it hops away from him. He runs into a young girl who is at the same game, chasing her own grasshopper. They combine their efforts and begin to chase a grasshopper before Jack falls into a puddle. Seeing his distress, the girl jumps into the puddle as well. The girl and Jack continue their pursuit, before the grasshopper at last spreads its wings and flies away. Seeing this makes the girl distraught, Jack makes an origami grasshopper for her, which upon receiving, she kisses Jack on the cheek in appreciation. This may very well have been Jack’s first kiss. Jack is feeding some fish in the same river. A ronin pushing his son in a baby-cart with squeaky wheels reach the bridge, where they suddenly stop and gaze at the bridge. Jack turns and sees four shadowy figures wearing fukaamigasa hats standing abreast on the bridge, blocking the way. The ronin lets the child out of the cart, who goes to stand next to Jack. The ronin walks up to the shadowy figures and stops. He pauses a moment and then rushes forward, drawing his sword and dispatching one of the four figures with a slice of his sword. After some sword-play, the ronin quickly defeats the other three warriors fall into the river, joining their comrade. During the short but brutal battle, the emperor's son, at times, closes his eyes and looks away briefly, horrified by the mortal combat which began so suddenly. Without a word, the young boy returns to his father, who picks him up. his son stares in awe at the pair and we notice that the man and his son have the same intense eyes, shishogan eyes, eyes that have seen endless slaughter and death. Though never stated explicitly, it is safe to assume that the ronin and his son are none other than Ogami Ittō and his son Daigorō, also known as Lone Wolf and Cub, and the men he dueled were ninja from the Ura-Yagyu clan, who killed Itto's wife, discredited his name and clan, and upon whom Ittō has sworn revenge, abandoning bushido and walking the path of the assassin until he can get revenge upon the Yagyu clan or die trying. The young prince tries to retrieve the ball, but the bullies begin to play keep away before knocking Jack down. This makes the prince begin to cry. the young prince was sitting with his father, who tells him that some things are worth fighting for. The young prince is then sitting outside while some birds flock around him. Young Jack sneezes and the birds fly away, frightened. This gives young Jack an idea. The three bullies walk down a path where we see hundreds of birds a lit on the ground. Young Jack frightens the birds, who all fly off at once. This startles the bullies who drop the ball. In this confusion, young Jack retrieves his ball and proudly walks away as the bullies try to find it. When the time is right, the Emperor was chosen as a successor to rule the Mushroom Kingdom and was crowned King of the Mushroom Kingdom and established an empire. The Emperor's wife gave birth to Xen. Druing his reign, his counselor gives the Emperor Queen Pesca's most valuable treasure for his son's birthday: Queen Pesca's journal. On the emperor's eldest son's eighth birthday, the Emperor admitted to his eldest child that he was forced to take Queen Pesca's place and gives him the journal. When his son reads carefully, impressed by the tale, the young prince begins to play with a wooden sword with his brother, when all of a sudden a great shadow falls over the land. The alarm sounds as the Fourth Pescan War starts. To fight these battles, countries hired one or more clans of mercenary shinobi to represent their interests, the shinobi's loyalties ultimately going to the highest bidder. The constant warfare in turn led to constant death, creating an average lifespan of only every eight thousand years. Immediately afterwards, the moment that they both had long feared finally came; his elderly counselor yells to the samurai army that the greatest war and endless struggle for national power and unification has just begun in the land of Izumo once more and foresaw that Kyoji Masamune and Mōri Motonari is starting to take over. Before he leads a very massive army to fight for survival between samurai and ninja the Emperor instructed the Empress to take two sons, and his people to the village of Knothole so they could be safe from danger. The Empress carries the sons and leads the people away from the burning village surrounding the palace by boat while the Emperor's army is being aided by the Emperor himself, holding off Kyoji Masamune and Mōri Motonari's massive army. After holding off the Kyoji Masamune and Mōri Motonari's army, he was then rescued by Sanda Yukimura. After the rescue, Shingen Takeda sends the ambitious Yukimura Sanada across the mountain pass to attack Kenshin Uesugi at night with the Emperor's army. However, Yukimura instead encounters the fierce "one-eyed dragon" Masamune Date, also after Uesugi. Rivalry stimulates when Yukimura and Masamune engage in an intense fight until dawn. Yukimura and Masamune return to their respective camps and withdraw from battle in the meantime. The next day, when Takeda sets out to attack Ujimasa Hōjō, Yukimura comes across Masamune in the battlefield, following him in pursuit. =Part 2= The Emperor narrates the story, explaining he already invading and planning to kill Yoshimoto Imagawa, but Yukimura intervenes on him before that happens, fighting each other to decide who will kill Imagawa. Meanwhile, Takeda charges at Hōjō, forcing him to forge an alliance. However, Hōjō sends Kotarō Fūma to distract and stall Takeda. When Fūma is defeated, Takeda then easily takes out Hōjō. During their fight, Yukimura and Masamune finds out that Imagawa has escaped from the battlefield using two other decoys. However, all three are each attacked by operatives under the "demon king" Nobunaga Oda. Yukimura and Masamune witness Oda shooting the real Imagawa dead on the spot. Amidst all the vying for supremacy, two clans emerged as the strongest: the Senju clan, famed for their balanced skill in all the shinobi arts, and the Uchiha clan, famed for their Sharingan. Whenever one side in a conflict hired one of the clans, the opposing side would hire the other clan. This constant competition created a deep-seated animosity between its members, with all Senju having lost a loved one to an Uchiha and vice versa. Despite the clans' enmity, it would be the Senju and Uchiha that brought an end to the Fourth Pescan War. Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha met as children, unaware of each other's identity. They quickly became friends, bonding over the deaths of their brothers, their desire to protect their remaining siblings, and their dreams of a peaceful world where children wouldn't need to fight. Hashirama and Madara eventually learned who the other was, preventing them from continuing to meet under friendly circumstances. Over the following years, the two regularly met and fought on the battlefield, with each in time becoming the leader of his respective clan. The Emperor attempted to use their new positions to broker peace between their clans at long last, finally achieving the dreams they'd wished as children. Although Madara was tempted, the death of his last remaining brother, Izuna, committed him to continuing the fight. Other Uchiha, however, found the prospect of peace tempting and started surrendering to the Senju in growing numbers. With his support running out, Madara made a last stand against the Emperor and Hashirama Senju, but Yukimura intervenes on the Emperor before that happens. From his defeat and Hashirama's willingness to give his own life to stop the bloodshed, Madara was convinced to accept the peace proposal. The allied Senju and Uchiha formed a pact with the Land of Fire to allow them to establish a shinobi village within its borders, what would be called Konohagakure. Other clans wishing to share in the new peace settled in Konoha as well, the Shimura and Sarutobi clans being amongst the first. Other clans in other countries, fearful of the combined might of the Senju and Uchiha, created their own villages. Thus was the Warring States Period brought to an end, replaced by the Shinobi Organizational System of the Five Great Shinobi Countries resulting the birth of the Rivaling Nation, Izumogakure. The Four Nobles and the Ten Masters had gathered the remaining nations and the Emperor's empire to form the Konoha Republic and creating the special Triforce that surpasses as a result. 40 years later, the Emperor was called by the Konoha Republic to aid them in defeating the Terrorist Coalition. The Emperor initially refused but when learning that the Terrorists are trying to resurrect Aku in the research facility, he actually agreed. The Konoha Republic forces combined with the Emperor calls upon the power of the Superior Dragon fight the Terrorist Coalition army deployed from their Base in the canyon finally won with the cost of his life protecting the Jinchūriki from the fatal blast. Emperor of Japan was instantly giving out it's dying breath saying to Yugito that his son would not wanting expressing his sadness and sacrifice and his crumbling empire to his son which Yugito was capable of keeping the Emperor's promise and made a vow to protect the Superior Dragon. Yahweh informed her of Eggman and his power in the future. Emperor ends the narration of the story with his magic katana was broken into two pieces, the handle and the blade and was kept hidden in Heaven Tail. At the Present, Shinichi finishes reading the Emperor's entry in the old "Journal of the Millennium Triforce" as a story. Samurai Jack being one of the Mushroom Rebel soldiers was surprised to learn what became of his father's empire and his family due to his 8,000 year slumber and in return, he was able to show the memory of the Galactic Triumvirate being destroyed by Darth Shuigang. Unknown to everyone in Echo Base, a Probe Droid sent by the Lelouch. Simultaneously, Nunnally, felt the evidence only suggested that it was a base for Mario Bros rather than the Rebel Base, Darth Baron confirmed otherwise and instructed the Britannian Platoon, Toshiya's Platoon and Infinite's Platoon to invade the planet. With their location revealed, the wrath of the Eggman Empire would be unleashed upon Samurai Jack. |-|Darth Baron Strikes= =New Battle of Hoth= At the rebuilt Echo Base, Shinichi was impressed that Jack has been around for so long, believing him to be far more powerful than even himself. Jack corrects him, pointing out he was awakened as a 8,000 year old man. His glimpse of joy is eclipsed by panic, when he recalls Eggman's near constant surveillance. He attempts to leave, believing he has exposed the hidden temple, but is relieved when the Shinichi informs him that Eggman's bombardment has been negated by the deflector shield. Immediately, the rebel base fluttered with activity, and boarding began on thirty GR-75 medium transports, the Halberd II, the Great Fox III and the Flying Pizza. Noncombat personnel were loaded first, while the Tauntauns utilized by the rebels were set loose onto the frozen plains. A noisy alarm immediately indicated the Empire's arrival, while a subspace alert was sent out to the transports of new recruits heading for the world to avoid the system. When Darth Baron's fleet arrived in the Hoth system, he quickly discovered that the Rebels were fully aware of the ambush that he had planned, which was not helped by Sergeant Ozzel's Star Destroyer appearing out of lightspeed too close to the system. Vader promptly force-choked Ozzel to death for poorly handling the situation and immediately promoted Captain Firmus to the rank of admiral, leaving him in charge of the invasion. Planet-side, decorated General Maximillion placed in command of the ground assault, and led the contingent of AT-ATs and AT-STs under the unilateral command of Blizzard Force. Veers, wary that Rebel starfighters would swarm the Executor's Incom Y-85 Titan dropships, called upon Britannia Squadron's more versatile Gozanti-class cruisers, which could carry two AT-ATs at a time, and the Y-85 Titan dropship that can carry four AT-ATs along with the G-1 Base commanded by Lelouch with the . Blizzard Squad barges and troop carriers, escorted by TIE fighters, converged at the Moorsh Moraine glacial feature, well north of the heavily fortified mountain base. Unable to launch an orbital bombardment due to the presence of the Rebel shield, which utilized projector modules scattered throughout Rebel territory, Gen. Veers was ordered to destroy the central power generator, which would knock out any of its subsidiary projector modules. Gen. Veers also received orders to capture rather than kill surviving Mushroom Rebel forces from his assault. Meanwhile, with the Great Fox III safely escaped, nonetheless, it wouldn't be long until the Imperial forces on the ground would be reported in by Outpost Beta. Outpost Beta was subsequently the first sentry post destroyed with half a dozen laser blasts from Imperial AT-ST walkers. Blizzard Squad then defeated the Rebel scouts at Echo Station 3-T-10, allowing them to continue their march towards Echo Base. Rebel ground forces attempted to hold the line against the Imperial walkers in recently dug trenches dotted with numerous DF.9 turrets and the concentrated blasts of 1.4 FD P-Tower laser cannons, but were met with little success due to the near-impervious armor that was utilized by the AT-ATs. Due to proximity mines planted by Outpost Beta personnel having failed to damage the advancing AT-ST walkers, the main concern and official order for the rebel troops on the ground was to protect the shield generator. As with its destruction, the energy shield would no longer offer solace to any unlaunched rebel transports in the field. With rebel air support now engaging the walkers the Imperial advance slowed somewhat, if only to allow recon forces to begin fanning out to assault the other rebel positions spread across the battlefield. First Sergeant Namir of the Sixty-First Mobile Infantry and the soldiers at Outpost Delta were soon under attack by a force of several Imperial snowtroopers on floating gunnery platforms and an AT-ST walker due to their flanking position on the western edge of the Imperial advance. Despite heavy resistance and the destruction of a gunnery platform, the Scout Transport was not distracted by blaster fire from ground troops in the trenches and proceeded to destroy several rebel artillery emplacements. With the outpost no longer a threat, the walker and its ground support fell back to join the main assault on Echo Base. With T-47 airspeeders flying out of Echo Base's hangar to meet the approaching army, they soon realized that the AT-AT's armor was impervious to their blasters, while a single shot from an AT-AT destroyed one of the rebel airspeeders. Despite this, pilots Thane and Kyrell managed to badly damage a walker's leg by shooting at its joints, ultimately detaching its foot and disabling the behemoth. Shortly afterwards, Rainbow Squadron led by Ayame and Antilles were able to utilize T-47 airspeeders to somewhat halt the march of the Imperials. Antilles, aided by his gunner Janson, were able to inventively use their T-47's tow cables to topple an AT-AT. Unfortunately, Ayame's own snowspeeder was blasted by an AT-AT, killing his co-pilot Ralter and leaving him stranded on the ground once his ship crashed and was subsequently crushed. In spite of their valiant efforts, the Rebels were unable to hold the Imperials back. Concurrently, Lelouch's own AT-ATs 12, 17 and 14 fired on retreating remnants of hangar defense trenches. Upon reaching firing range of Echo Base's power generator, Maximillion in his AT-AT managed to annihilate the generator, leaving Echo Base vulnerable to an orbital bombardment and allowing for the arrival of Lord Baron's shuttle. Jack told Shinichi his true name, Kou Ravenwing and explains to him that he was sealed 8000 years ago after the Fourth Pescan War. Baron personally led troopers of the 501st Legion into Echo Base, cutting down any who stood in his way, and, in one case, choking a soldier to death. Alliance troops attempted to delay Imperial progress, but were swiftly overwhelmed by the mechanized assault. As the snowtroopers breached the icy bunker walls of Echo Base and entered close range combat with the defenders, Rebel personnel were forced to flee. However, members of Renegade Squadron, who were defending the ion cannon team, put up a determined defense. They inflicted moderate casualties on the 501st Legion and engaged Darth Baron, managing to force him back, at least temporarily. After the route to the rebel transports was blocked by a collapsing ceiling brought about by Imperial bombardment, Paul Solo was forced to escape in the Flying Pizza with Miwa Tomoe, her children, her uncle and father and her brother. In Miwa's flashback, the Medical Bay suffered relatively little damage, to which Solo and Organa retrieved some medical supplies. At the present, Shinichi Gekko, Seika and Paul were separated from the group trying to take the cake to the transports through the longest walkway with the aid of Big McIntosh, Pinkie Pie Mr. and Mrs. Cake, while the 501st, under the direction of Baron attempted to capture them. Some Rebel soldiers arrived to escort the special cargo while the latter two escaped. They then had a brief run-in with Baron, but a cave-in prevented Baron from intercepting them, buying them enough time to arrive in the Consular. That the ship still had its surprises when she expressed doubt about them being able to leave beforehand. Besides fending off Snowtroopers before they could set up an E-Web emplacement, he also used the "Ground Buzzer" to prevent any Snowtroopers from entering the ship. Shinichi, Paul, Seika Big McIntosh, Pinie Pie Mr. and Mrs. Cake then managed to escape after a close encounter with an advance group of snowtroopers, with the Consular managing to depart from the hangar, just seconds after Baron arrived. Ayame Muto also briefly witnessed their departure. Ayame reaches R8-D3 and her X-wing starfighter pushed into the atmosphere and defended the three remaining fleeing transports. As TIE/sa bombers moved in, the X-wings swooped and pushed back the attackers. hanging course from the rendezvous point, he sets his coordinates for Nexus Planet. Characters *Heroes **Princess Mira **Shinichi Gekko **Endy **Ayame Muto **Paul Seika **Seika Gekko **Yuki Seika **Dan Renato **Ace Renato **Yoko Buxaplenty **Hotaru **Miwa Tomoe **Ashi Uzumaki **Ashi Ōtsutsuki **Tara Markov **Amane Gekko **Mario **Luigi **Princess Peach **Toads **Zach **Shiba Miyuki **Shiba Tatsuya **Ashi Ilana **Lance Kusanagi **Akira Yuki **Pai Chan **Jacky **Sarah **Kane **Annikin **Deak **Luke **Cos **Leia **Twilight **Spike **Applejack **Rainbow Dash **Rarity **Fluttershy **Pinkie Pie *Galactic Eggman Empire **Momoshiki Palpatine **Emperor Eggman **Paul von Shredder **Darth Baron **Aku **Queen Shroob **Vinsmoke Goji **Toshiya Gekko **Stella the Louise **Jergingha **Bowser **Bowser Jr. **Koopalings **Koopa Kid **Goombas **Koopa Troopas **Ken **Lyon Gekko/Uryon **Mylene **Tifa Sune **Minamoto no Raikō **Stella the Louise **Paul Ichijou **Swat Troopers **Egg Pawns **Swarm Troopers **Aku-mura **Three Mushasame **Shinto Gimme **Alpha Wanna **Jin Walltha **Paul Laambo **Laura Vijounne **Jack Heyourgah **Nomu **Tomura **Kurogiri **Raiko Shinto **Gin **Vodka **Rum **Chianti **Korn **Kir **C.C. **Lelouch Lamperouge **Nunnally Lamperouge **Suzaku Kururugi **Diethard **Schneizel **Cornelia **Villetta **Lloyd **Croomy **Charles zi Britannia **Rolo Lamperouge *Dens Federation **Nobuya Gekko **Obito Junior **Kandy **Yuki **Yuki Imai **Takeshi Gekko **Rock Gekko **Gochi-in no Tajima *Mushroom Rebellion **Kaguya Sumeragi **Makoto Murakumo **Kyoji Gekko **Amuro Asuka **Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca **Mikazuchi no Mikoto **Note **Ventus **Kallen **Li Xingke **Kaname Ohgi **Kyoshiro Tohdoh *Blue Rogues **Vyse **Aika **Fina **Drachma **Enrique Teodora **Belleza **Gilder *Others **Ōtsutsuki ***Yahweh ***Yula ***Haoru ***Kaguya Ōtsutsuki ***Raimei Ōtsutsuki ***Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki ***Indra Ōtsutsuki ***Asura Ōtsutsuki ***Rock Ōtsutsuki ***Hamura Ōtsutsuki ***Kyoji Ōtsutsuki ***Domon Ōtsutsuki ***Momoshiki Palpatine ***Rain Ōtsutsuki ***Luna Ōtsutsuki ***Yafutoma Ōtsutsuki **Tsunade **Shizune **Iruka **Yami no Mikoto ***Luke Fon Fabre ***Cyber Paul Gekko ***Asch **Paula fon Fabre **Prince Maxus **Guy Cecil **Natalia **Jade **Nephry **Peony *Neutral **Jimmy Kudo/Conan **Sherry/Anita Hailey **Rachel Moore **Amy Yeager **Mitch Tennison **George Kaminski **Velvet **Eizen **Eleanor **Laphicet/Maotelus **Rokurou **Sorey **Mikleo **Rose **Lailah **Alisha **Edna **Zaveid **Rivalz **Shirley **Milly **Nina **Steve **Order of the Stone ***Soren ***Ellegaard ***Gabriel ***Magnus ***Ivor **Jesse's Group ***Jesse ***Olivia ***Axel *New Caharacters **Takeda Shingen **Sanada Nobuyuki **Sanada Yukimura **Sasuke Sarutobi **Uesugi Kenshin **Kasuga **Naoe Kanetsugu **Date Masamune **Katakura Kojūrō **Oda Nobunaga **Nōhime **Tenkai **Mori Ranmaru **Itsuki **Chōsokabe Motochika **Mōri Motonari **Tokugawa Ieyasu **Sakai Tadatsugu **Honda Tadakatsu **Ishida Mitsunari **Ōtani Yoshitsugu **Maeda Toshiie **Matsu **Maeda Keiji **Kyōgoku Maria **Azai Nagamasa **Oichi **Toyotomi Hideyoshi **Takenaka Hanbei **Matsunaga Hisahide **Fūma Kotarō **Miyoshi Trio **Shimazu Yoshihiro **Ōtomo Sōrin **Ii Naotora **Tsuruhime **Xavi **Tachibana Muneshige **Ashikaga Yoshiteru **Kuroda Kanbei **Amago Haruhisa **Yamanaka Shikanosuke **Miyamoto Musashi **Imagawa Yoshimoto **Isono Kazumasa **Anegakōji Yoritsuna **Honganji Kennyo **Satake Yoshishige **Naoe Kanetsugu **Sen no Rikyū **Gohonyari **Butsuma Senju **Hashirama Senju **Tobirama Senju **Itama Senju **Kawarama Senju **Gochi-in no Tajima **Tajima Uchiha **Izuna Uchiha **Paul Solo *Returning Characters **The Emperor **The Empress **Samurai Jack **Madara Uchiha **Kyoji Masamune *Mentioned **Dan Katō **Tsunade **Nawaki Trivia Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon